


Punishment // Illumi x Reader x Hisoka

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breeding, F/M, FTM Reader, M/M, Married Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Mentioned Killua Zoldyck, Other, Trans Male Reader, Underage Rape/Non-con, assassin reader, implied relationship with killua and reader, killua and reader are dating, reader is an assassin, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Illumi finds it necessary to punish reader. Hisoka happens to be with Illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader/Hisoka, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Punishment // Illumi x Reader x Hisoka

(Y/N) was restrained by Hisoka with his bungee gum. The young assassin was naked, Illumi had drugged him and stripped him. Illumi and Hisoka stood over the young assassin.

"What the fuck? Where am I? What happened to my clothes? Where's Killua?" (Y/N) asked. He was frantic. He was naked, restrained, and alone with Illumi and Hisoka.

"No worries. It won't matter to you." Illumi said. Hisoka had a big smirk on his face. "Although you are the heir of your family, your parents gave me permission to punish you by any means necessary," he began explaining. (Y/N) eyes widened. Hisokab began to chuckle. "And I believe breeding you is necessary." 

(Y/N) froze. 

"No.." He said. "You've got no choice," Illumi said. "By having my kids, it will ensure they'll become great assassins. If you and Killua bred, it would be a waste of potential skillfull assassins." He explained.

Illumi took his own clothes off, Hisoka did the same thing.

Illumi lifted (Y/N)'s legs and put them over his shoulders. He entered him, the younger assassin gasped in pain. Illumi was quite bigger and harder than Killua is.

Illumi thrusted in and out of (Y/N). He began begging him to stop, which, as Illumi thrusted harder and faster, turned to (Y/N) moaning "no" and "stop."

"I bet I fuck better than Killua," Illumi whispered. "I'm so much bigger than him. I'm rougher. I can please you better than him, can't I?"Illumi calmly asked. All (Y/N) did was cry and ask him to stop.

Illumi eventually came inside (Y/N). But he didn't stop there. He continued to thrust in and out. Hearing (Y/N) beg him to stop made him want to go on longer. He came inside his brother's boyfriend repeatedly, each time the young boy cried.

Illumi pulled out.

"Your turn, Hisoka."

Hisoka smirked, and made his way towards (Y/N).

He put (Y/N)'s legs over his shoulders, and entered the boy. Hr was bigger than Killua and Illumi combined. (Y/N) let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. "Fuck...this feels so much better than Gon." He said. "And you seem to be just as much as a crier like he is...perfect." Hisoka commented. (Y/N) felt disgusted and uncomfortable.

Hisoka didn't bother to thrust in and out slowly. He went fast and hard from the start, so he could hear the cries and begs for him to stop come from (Y/N)'s mouth. He wanted to hear it all, it reminded him of Gon.

"Fuck yeah, keep crying," Hisoka said. "It's turning me on." 

After a few minutes he came inside (Y/N). The boy cried harder, and kept repeating "no." Hisoka repeat the process over and over again.

That entire night, Illumi and Hisoka used (Y/N) as a toy for them to repeatedly cum inside.


End file.
